El novio de mi amiga
by Chinatsu Suzu
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si estuvieras enamorada de el novio de tu mejor amiga? ¡¿Y él de ti! ¿Que sucedería si tu amiga se enterara que, "por casualidad", su novio te besó de un momento a otro? Este es el dilema de Mio, una chica que cometió el peor de su vida: Enamorarse. Mal summary, pero denle un oportunidad ¿Si?


**¡Hola a todos los que decidieron leer esta cosa sacada de mi atrofiada imaginación! XDDD. Bueno, para los que no me conocen, soy Chinatsu y soy nueva en esto de publicar historias. Ahora vengo con hetero ya que tengo otra historia que es yaoi (también me gusta). La encontré en uno de mis cuadernos de segundo de secundaria que los había dado por quemados y tirados al río. La edité un poco y salió esta cosa. **

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**PD: Esta historia es escrita como si fuera un diario.**

**PD 2: Aquí entra me linda Oc, Mio Takahashi. Seeee meto personajes inventados por mí. **

* * *

**El novio de mi amiga**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Beso de la traición?**

9:30 pm

Lunes 01/03

Querido Diario:

Mmmmm ¿Qué escribir? ¿Cómo empezar? Es la primera vez que escribo en un diario y no sé cómo expresarme de verdad. Suspirar de resignación no ayuda en lo absoluto. ¡Nunca en mi vida he escrito en un diario! ¡Maldita la hora en que decidí hacerle caso a Reina! Bueno, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es presentarme primero, aunque resulte algo tonto e infantil hacerlo.

Me llamo Mio, Mio Takahashi, tengo 15 años y vivo en el Orfanato Sun Garden. Llegué a este lugar cuando tenía 6 años recién cumplidos. Mis padres se gastaron todo su dinero en los juegos de apuestas clandestinos, en esos en las que casi todas las veces sales perdiendo porque te estafaron. Gracias a eso me abandonaron, dejándome en la calle a mi suerte. Los vecinos cercanos, al verme, se preocuparon mucho por mi estado e hicieron todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que vuelva a tener una familia. Y me enviaron aquí al Sun Garden.

Hice muchos amigos a los pocos días de haber entrado. Entre ellos están Ryuuji Midorikawa y Reina Yagami, las dos primeras personas que se convirtieron en mis confidentes, llego hasta considerarlos como hermanos ya que me ayudaron a superar la rabia y la tristeza que habitaba en mi cuerpo, haciendo que la Mio sonriente, burlona, sarcástica y orgullosa volviera.

También están Haruya, Fuusuke y Osamu, aunque este último se mudó a un departamento (¡Y no me llevó!) el mes pasado. Y los dos primeros se la pasan peleando como perro y gato casi todos los días, sacándome de quicio. Ellos también me ayudaron, un poco pero me hicieron sacar unas carcajadas tremendas con sus tontas ocurrencias.

Y por último está… vamos a llamarlo "Él" por ahora. Bueno estoy enamorada de "Él" desde hace unos años, 4 para ser exactos. Pero no supe decirle mis sentimientos a tiempo, todo por culpa de mi timidez que en esos tiempos era como un manto que me cubría por completo.

La suerte se la llevó Reina. "Él" le dijo que le gustaba bla, bla, bla, bla, más palabras cursis y dignas de una novela no apta para diabéticos bla, bla, bla. Y al final se hicieron novios, dejando mi corazón partido en no sé cuántas partes, pero yo creo que son muchas, miles. Reina es mi mejor amiga, así que decidí olvidarlo (¡Para siempre!) para que ella sea feliz a su lado. "Tu felicidad es la mía" eso dijimos cuando éramos niñas. Si ella e feliz, yo también debo de estarlo… aunque duela.

Bueno, bueno, dejemos mi tonta, aburrida y dolorosa vida anterior para pasar al presente, o sea HOY. Tengo que comentar lo que me pasó en el día ¿no? Grrrr no sé porque pregunto si nadie me va responder. Comienzo:

Hoy es lunes 01 de Marzo, primer día de clases en la secundaria como alumna de tercer año (¡Respétenme todos muajajajaja! ok, no) Como siempre me levanté temprano, desganada y con cara de no haber dormido en semanas. Alisté mi uniforme, me bañé, cambié, tropecé con unas sábanas y caí de lleno al suelo ¡Dolió mucho!

Luego me dediqué a cepillar mi cabello, mi negro y enredado cabello que parecía un nido de pájaros obre mi cabeza. Si fuera por mí me lo hubiera cortado hace años, pero recibir un halago sobre lo lindo que es tu cabello cuando está largo de parte del Señor Cubito de Hielo (¡Fuusuke!) cambia las cosas.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al pabellón de los chicos para despertar a Ryuuji ya que ayer se había quedado hasta altas horas de la noche jugando con Haruya al Call of Duty. Después de despertarlo y de recibir unas "cuántas" súplicas de parte suya para que lo espere cuando salgamos a la secundaria, me fui al comedor… hoy le tocó hacer el desayuno a Reina.

La saludé a ella y a "Él", que ya estaba sentado en su sitio de siempre, mirando la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. A veces pienso que a "Él" no le importa en lo absoluto Reina. Luego de eso, conversé con mi amiga ignorando por completo al pelirrojo de mi costado, como todos los días.

Después de esperar AÑOS a Ryuuji nos fuimos a la cárcel-secundaria. Reina y yo seguíamos en el mismo salón. Ryuu continuaba en el "B", casi nos hace una escenita en frente de la tutora para que le cambie de salón, pero siempre recibía un NO como respuesta. Y al final, "Él" estaba junto con el Señor Tulipán Andante y con el Señor Cubito de Hielo en el "C". Todas las clases pasaron normales y sin nada nuevo.

Llegué al orfanato cansada, fastidiada y con ganas de hacer nada (Oh, eso rimó) Por fin que hoy no dejaron ninguna tarea porque si no yo no estaría escribiendo ahora. Pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente: hoy me tocó hacer la cena para todos los locos de este orfanato. Cuando rechacé la petición, por no decir ORDEN, los ojos de Hitomiko-san se clavaron como espadas en lo míos, que son violetas; parecidos al color del cielo cuando está a punto de oscurecerse y las primeras estrellas salen dándole un poco de luminosidad y belleza. Eso dijo Haruya cuando jugamos Verdad o Reto hace unas semanas y nunca pensé que el Señor Tulipán Andante se la pasaba mirando mis ojos para hacer una descripción tan detallada ¿Qué tienen de lindos estos ojos que se parecen más a unas moras?

Alto, alto, alto, ALTO, creo que me estoy desviando.

Ya. Hoy me tocó hacer la cena, la hice a regañadientes y de mal humor. Los primeros días de clases siempre me dejan en ese estado. Luego lo reemplazó un extraño vació en el corazón. Cada vez que recuerdo a esos dos juntos (Sabes a quienes me refiero) me pasa algo como esto, y se me quita cuando veo la sonrisa de tontita de Reina. Esa sonrisa siempre me reconforta.

Y ahora estoy aquí, tirada en mi cama escribiendo mi vida y a la vez mirándome al espejo que está al costado. Volver a suspirar tampoco ayuda. No soy nada bonita. Mi cara se parece a la de una niña, no, sigue siendo la de una niña, el color de mis ojos es extraño, mi cabello es de lo más normal y ni que decir de mi estatura. Me considero baja, pero Hitomiko-san dice que estoy bien para mi edad. Si claro, Ryuuji tiene la misma edad que yo y me gana por 6 centímetros ¿Eso es estatura normal?

Espérate un momento, Reina me está llamando. No me tardo.

11:45 pm

Espera un momento dije, no me tardo dije. ¡Dios, faltan quince minutos para las doce! ¡Qué rápido se pasa el tiempo! Bien diario, como me sobran unas cuantas líneas para escribir, te contaré lo que me pasó cuando me llamó Reina.

Fui a su habitación, entro sin tocar (siempre hago eso) ¿y qué me encuentro? Pues un montículo de ropa más grande que el de la vecina en medio de esas cuatro paredes. Reina se me tiró encima llorando cómicamente y rogando que le prestara la blusa que me regaló Osamu en Navidad.

Claro que le dije que sí, pero debería ir a recogerla al cesto de la ropa lavada, es mi mejor amiga y ella también me presta cosas (como los deberes de historia por ejemplo) Además a ella le queda mejor esa blusa que a mí.

Ahora diario, te voy a contar el motivo por el que en estos momentos me estoy sintiendo un traidora TOTAL, y que si Reina lo llegara a descubrir no tendrá ganas de verme ni en pintura:

Cuando salí de la habitación de mi amiga peliazul, "algo", me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta no sé dónde. Al ver unos ojos esmeraldas a escasos centímetros de mí, por fin reaccioné y me di cuenta de que estaba pegada a una pared del pabellón de los chicos y al parecer no tenía cómo escapar.

-¿Qué me haces? Suéltame-Le pedí en un susurro para no despertar a nadie, eran eso de las 11:30 de la noche y todo estaba oscuro, pero los ojos de "Él" brillaban de una forma imposible de explicar- Suéltame, por favor.

-Guardo silencio. Solo quédate quieta-Sentí su aliento muy cerca, DEMASIADO cerca.

-Oye…-Traté de zafarme pero el presionó más mis muñecas contra la pared- Ti-tienes novia

Él no respondió, más bien sonrió y acortó la distancia que nos separaba.

No pude hacer nada. Traté de resistirme pero se estaba cumpliendo lo que soñaba todos los días y podía desperdiciar ese momento por nada del mundo. Al final, cuando volví a la realidad, salí corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. No puedo creerlo hasta ahora, "Él" me besó j aja me besó.

Hiroto me besó.

* * *

**¿Qué fue...? Bah creo que esta demasiado cursi, pero así era mi mente a los 13 años (inner: La de una enamoradiza total) ya cállate. Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews? **

**Se despide hasta el prox capi:**

**Chinatsu Suzu.**


End file.
